


Ghosts From The Past

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [8]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dreamwidth, Embedded Video, Episode Related, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Clips used are from See One. Do One. Teach One; I'm Your Boogie Man; Remember Me<br/>Music used is Ghosts From The Past by Ludovic Bource (The Artist OST)</p>
<p>If the embed goes screwy it is also on dreamwidth at my comm <a href="http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/34536.html">a little improbable</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ghosts From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used are from See One. Do One. Teach One; I'm Your Boogie Man; Remember Me  
> Music used is Ghosts From The Past by Ludovic Bource (The Artist OST)
> 
> If the embed goes screwy it is also on dreamwidth at my comm [a little improbable](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/34536.html).


End file.
